


Lass mich vergessen

by somali77



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-08
Updated: 2012-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somali77/pseuds/somali77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nach ihrem ersten Mal...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lass mich vergessen

~

Sommer.

Es roch nach Sommer.

Nicht nach Lichterfesten und hohem Gras, sondern nach dieser weiten, vollen Hoffnung auf Leben  
nach einem kalten Frühling. Hinter dem Fliegengitter tanzte Licht in den Blättern.

Natsume schloss die Augen. Er spürte Tanumas Finger in seinem Haar. Alles war so verschwitzt,  
aber er wollte noch liegen bleiben und diesen Herzschlag hören. Es war so beruhigend.

Das Atmen unter ihm. Die Berührung an seiner Stirn. Und langsam, ganz langsam tropfte Glück  
in seine Seele, so hell dass es weh tat.

„Warum weinst du?“, flüsterte Tanuma nach einer Weile, ganz leise als könnte der papierdünne  
Augenblick zerreißen, wenn er nicht sehr, sehr behutsam war. Natsume spürte den warmen Arm  
um seine Schultern der ihn näher zog und noch viel mehr Tropfen auslöste.

„Keine Ahnung“, flüsterte er zurück, die Augen bei der Tapete dort an der Wand. Was für ein warmer Tag.

Touko-san hatte sicher Wäsche im Garten aufgehängt. Und er lag hier nackt auf Tanumas Haut, die Wange  
auf seinem Brustkorb, das Ohr an seinem Herzen. Nur das gestärkte Laken über ihnen.

„Vielleicht“, er leckte Salzwasser von der Oberlippe und sah weiter ins Leere, „Hab ich mich nur an was erinnert.“

Tanuma schlang weiche Arme um ihn, drückte ihm zärtlich und fest seine Lippen auf die Stirn.  
„Es wird alles besser“, versprach er leise, und streichelte ihm den Rücken bis knapp über dem Po,  
berührte Natsumes Handfläche mit den Fingern und küsste ihn noch einmal:

„Ab jetzt wird alles gut“

~


End file.
